zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : Link's Awakening (Nintendo Switch)
Cette page concerne le remake de Link's Awakening. Pour d'autres informations concernant ce jeu consultez : Link's Awakening (Homonymie). The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening est un titre à paraître sur Nintendo Switch le 20 septembre 2019. Il est un remake du jeu original Link's Awakening sorti sur Game Boy en 1993. Il a été officialisé lors d'un Nintendo Direct diffusé le 13 février 2019.Nintendo, Nintendo Direct 13/02/2019, YouTube (vidéo), publié le 13 février 2019. Il s'agit du premier opus exclusif sur Nintendo Switch. Différences avec Link's Awakening Graphisme *Le jeu propose des graphismes HD 3D ainsi qu'une direction artistique différente. Ces graphismes reprennent le style graphique de A Link Between Worlds, mais avec un côté plus cartoon. Gameplay *Link peut maintenant attaquer avec son épée dans les angles contrairement aux quatre directions traditionnelles imposées dans la version Game Boy. *Il est désormais possible d'utiliser la Plume de Roc conjointement avec l'épée et le bouclier. *Le château Canulet a désormais des rebords par lesquels Link peut tomber pour une navigation plus aisée. On peut s'attendre à d'autres changements de ce type sur divers lieux. *Il n'y a plus de transitions d'écran car les zones sont chargées dans leur intégralité. *Il y a un nouveau donjon au Plateau Tartare appelé Chambre des Donjons. Il remplace la Boutique du Photographe. Autres changements Objets *Link utilise maintenant le Bouclier d'Hylia. *Le Bracelet et les Bottes de Pégase sont toujours équipées. *Un Fragment de Cœur peut être trouvé au Jeu de Hasard. Personnages *Plusieurs personnages qui n'avaient pas de noms dans le jeu original se voient maintenant nommés tel que Dion et Mamasha. *Un nouveau personnage Dampe fait son apparition. Informations Développement Link's Awakening pour Nintendo Switch a été officialisé lors d'un Nintendo Direct diffusé le 13 février 2019.Nintendo, Nintendo Direct 13/02/2019, YouTube (vidéo), publié le 13 février 2019. Ca date de sortie à été révélée lors de l'E3 2019.Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Bande-annonce de l'E3 2019 (Nintendo Switch), YouTube (vidéo), publié le 11 juin 2019. Le producteur de la série The Legend of Zelda Eiji Aonuma a décidé de faire un remake de Link's Awakening car il considère qu'il est aujourd'hui difficile de se l'acquérir."So, the original Game Boy version was released 26 years ago, so it's a little bit hard to get your hands on the original game, so I've always wanted to remake this title." —Eiji Aonuma ( The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening Gameplay - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2019) L'équipe de développement a appliqué un effet de contrôle de perspective, qui donne au joueur l'impression d'observer un diorama miniature."So, when I played the original Game Boy version, it was in this small screen and it felt like a small world but very vast as well, and so, it kind of had this tilt-shift perspective, and so that's why I thought this miniature diorama-like art style would be perfect for this game." —Eiji Aonuma ( The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening Gameplay - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2019) Éditions Limitées Dans la région PAL, l'édition limitée comprend le jeu, un steelbook, et un artbook de 120 pages. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Limited Edition, EB Games Australia En Amérique du Nord et au Japon, la "Dream Edition" ("Artbook Set" au Japon) inclus le jeu et l'artbook. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening: Dreamer Edition - Nintendo Switch, Amazon Liste Personnages Boss Ennemies Donjons Lieu Objets Étymologie Galerie Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening